


Future Uses

by bold_seer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, POV Stephen Strange, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Tony’s great with kids.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Future Uses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> unplanned pregnancy

Average Wednesday, advised by Wong to use protection at the Sanctum in the future. Magic made him unusually fertile there. It was a surprise.

Happy, yes, but Stephen’s shaky, fragile, conflicted in his body. About it, uneven scars on his hands. More marks to come. “Not sure I want my kid to be an accident. A mistake.”

“Babe.” Tony glows, giddy with excitement. “We’ve made mistakes.” This isn’t one.

Tony’s great with kids. Stephen is – expecting.

“Then we can make another.” Tony smiles, hopeful. Like it’s a plan, having one child, getting pregnant again immediately. Maybe a _growing_ family is.


End file.
